The Touch Screen can allow the user to slightly touch the icon or text on the display panel with fingers for realizing the operation to the host. Then, the physical device (such buttons, mouse) operation can be disappear to make the human machine interaction can be more straightforward. The main application is applied for Public place hall information inquiry, leading office, electronic game, signal request/menu order, multimedia education, ticket purchase, train ticket sale, smart phone, smart television and tablet.
The structure of the touch screen according to prior art will integrate the Gate driver on Array circuit (GOA circuit) on the glass panel of the touch screen. When the touch signal is activated, the scan line and sequence signal (such as CK, XCK) in the panel will cause the extra noise, and thus reduce the Signal to Noise Ratio. Thus the touch control precision of the touch panel display is influenced.
The detail description to the technical issue of prior art is conducted with combination of the figures. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of a GOA circuit and external signals in prior art. The CK, XCK in FIG. 1 can be the sequence signals, and CK and XCK signals are two opposite sequence signals. For convenience, CK can be named to be a first time slot signal, and XCK is named to be a second time slot signal, and VSS can be the power supply negative end of the GOA circuit, and STV can be the start signal of the GOA circuit, and G can be the scan line gate signal of the SR (shift register) circuit; referring to FIG. 2, which is a diagram of a SR circuit in prior art; the SR circuit can comprise a Pre charge controller, a Pull down controller, three TFT (Thin film Transistor) and a capacitor; referring to FIG. 3, which is a diagram of related signals in prior art; in FIG. 3, TP SCAN can be the touch panel scan signal, and in TP SCAN duration, LCD Display can be the display duration of the liquid crystal display (LCD), and in the LCD Display duration, the touch panel detection is not activated, and TP sensing can be touch panel detection duration, and in the touch panel detection duration, the touch panel detection is activated, and Blanking can be an image switch gap, and in the image switch gap duration, the touch panel is not activated; the TP signal can be a touch signal; STV can be the start signal, and Qn can be the Q point signal of the SR circuit; it is obvious in FIG. 3, as the TP SCAN is in the touch panel detection duration and the TP signal detects the touch voltage level, G(n), G(n−1), G(n+1) are not synchronized with the TP signal. Because the aforesaid signal is a synchronization signal, it results in that the signal to noise ratio of the display panel is too low and the touch control precision of the display panel is affected.